Galaxy Angel (game)/Gameplay Walkthrough
This is an exploration of the gameplay elements of Galaxy Angel. ADV (Visual Novel section) During the course of the story, the player will frequently be given choices that affect two statistics, Trust and Affection, for each heroine. The approximate values of these statistics can be viewed during the free movement sections by visiting the Whale Room. The background color of the girl's portrait, ranging from blue (low) to red (high), shows her trust level, while the bar below her portrait shows her affection level. Trust affects the pilot bonuses of each heroine in combat. In general, higher trust means better bonuses, though there are other factors that affect those bonuses as well. Trust seems to reset to "green" level between chapters, with many exceptions (research needed). Affection determines which heroines the player can choose as Tact's romantic interest in Chapter 7. Affection does not reset, but builds over the course of the game. SLG (Space Combat Simulation section) In the space combat portions of the game, the player must command the Elsior and the Moon Angel Troupe in a 3D real time tactics simulation. Allies may also be present. The player may pause the battle at any time by pressing the "p" key. Controls The player cannot directly control the ships, but gives commands through a right-click menu. The Elsior and the Emblem Frames (blue) can be selected from their icons on the left side of the screen or with the shortcut keys "0" and "1" through "5". Allied ships (green) have no icons or shortcut keys, so they must be found using the camera. Friendly ships (yellow) cannot be given orders. *'Standby (h):' The ship will stop moving and attacking. The ship returns to this setting after completing a movement/supply/repair order, or when its attack target is destroyed. If the auto-attack option is selected, the ship will automatically select the closest enemy to attack. *'Attack (a):' The ship will move towards and attack the enemy selected by the player. *'Final Attack (f):' Emblem Frames only. Requires full SP. The fighter will attack the selected enemy with its special attack, which usually destroys the target. Exception: Harvester's final is not an attack; instead, it restores the HP of all Emblem Frames to full (regardless of distance). *'Guard (g):' The ship will stay near the selected ally, and shoot at any enemies that attack it. *'Move (m):' The ship will move to the selected position. Note that the player can only select from the 2D plane midway between the top and bottom boundaries of the battlefield. *'Supply (s):' Emblem Frames only. The fighter will return to the Elsior, where its HP and Energy will be replenished, but its SP will drop to 0. *'Repair ®:' Harvester only. Harvester will approach the selected Emblem Frame and restore its HP to full, but its SP will drop to 0. The Elsior and allied ships cannot be selected. *'Auto-Attack:' When this is toggled on, any time the ship is on standby it will automatically switch to the attack order, targetting the closest enemy. It is by default toggled on for the Emblem Frames and allied ships, and off for the Elsior. *'Auto-Counterattack:' Not sure what this toggle does. It is by default toggled on for allied ships and off for the Elsior and the Emblem Frames. *'Ship Information (i):' Opens the ship information display, which shows the HP, Energy, ship statistics, and pilot information for the selected ship. Note that enemy ships have no energy limit, and no information is shown for enemy ships which are being encountered for the first time. *'Objectives (o):' Displays the mission objectives. Camera The panel at the bottom center of the screen is for controlling the camera. Normally, the camera is focused on one ship, which can be changed using the arrows on the panel. To rotate the camera, the player can simply click and drag the mouse anywhere in the main window. Two useful shortcuts: You can also focus the camera on a ship by double-pressing its shortcut key (0 for Elsior, 1-5 for the Emblem Frames). Pressing F4 activates auto-camera, which automatically points the camera in the direction of the target of whatever ship the camera is focussed on (even if that ship is an enemy ship, whose target is normally hidden). Your Ships Elsior The Elsior is tough, but it can't evade attacks like the Emblem Frames can, and it can't be repaired. Loss of the Elsior is always a mission failure condition. Keep it away from large groups of enemies, from Sherry's battlecruiser, and from attack satellites. GA-001 Lucky Star The Lucky Star boasts good speed, attack, and defense. It is the most balanced fighter, and can be useful in any capacity. Weapons include a laser (range 4000, min 1500); twin gatling guns (range 2000); and eight "Phalanx" omnidirectional missile launchers (range 3000, min 2000). The Lucky Star also carries a small energy shield to help deflect attacks. Against fighters (i.e. the Hell Hounds), the laser is replaced by a swarm of anti-fighter missiles. The Lucky Star's Final Attack is the Hyper Cannon (range 4000); which hits all enemies in a straight line in front of the Lucky Star, regardless of range. Unfortunately, it must still come within range of the target in order to begin the attack, but with careful positioning, the player can take out several ships with one Hyper Cannon. If Milfie is not facing her target when Hyper Cannon activates, or if she is to close and has to veer away before the attack is finished, the beam will move with her, potentially sweeping across multiple ships. GA-002 Kung-fu Fighter The Kung-fu Fighter specializes in speed at the expense of durability. This allows it to reach far-off enemies quickly, but be careful not to let it be caught far from help with low HP. Fortunately, it's fast enough to avoid most missiles. Weapons include a heavy missile launcher (range 4000, min 2000) and twin gatling guns (range 3000). Against fighters (i.e. the Hell Hounds), the heavy missile is replaced by a swarm of anti-fighter missiles. The Kung-fu Fighter's Final Attack is the Anchor Claw (range 4000); which fires both of its claw-like arms at a single target. While only hitting one target at a time, it almost certainly destroys the target, with the exception of attack satellites. GA-003 Trick Master The Trick Master specializes in long-range attacks, at the expense of speed and durability. It's attack power is nothing to boast about, either, but this is slightly offset by the fact that its main weapon (the flyers) is omnidirectional. Weapons include 3 heavy missile launchers (range 6000, min ????) and 3 flyer-based omnidirectional lasers (range 4000). The Trick Master's Final Attack is the Flyer Dance (range 4000); which saturates a spherical area around the target with lasers. The total damage output is very high, but if there are multiple enemies in the target area they will each receive only modest damage, as the fliers are spread out across all targets. If the player is able to gather several enemy ships in one place, this Final can come in quite handy. GA-004 Happy Trigger Happy Trigger, is the slowest, most powerful, and most heavily armored of the Emblem Frames. There may be times when it is better to retarget the enemy to reduce time between attack runs. Weapons include a laser cannon (range 5000, min ????), dual railguns (range 4000), six standard missile launchers (range 4000, min 3000?), and twelve Phalanx missile launchers (range 3000, min 2000). The Happy Trigger's Final Attack is the Strike Burst (range 4000), which rapid-fires its railguns and missiles at a single target for high damage. Can take out just about anything, even without Trust bonuses. However, Strike Burst only lasts for a single attack run, so against tougher enemies make sure Happy Trigger has sufficient distance before selecting it. GA-005 Harvester Harvester has average speed and good defense, but is somewhat lacking in the attack department. However, it's main use is not combat, but the repair of other Emblem Frames. If Kung-Fu Fighter is far from the Elsior, Harvester better be close behind. Weapons include one energy gun (range ????) and six Phalanx missile launchers (range 4000, min 2000). Harvester also boasts a large energy shield Harvester's Final Attack is the Repair Wave, which is not an attack, but rather restores the HP of all Emblem Frames to full, regardless of distance. In addition, unlike normal repair/resupply, Repair Wave does not reset the repaired ships' SP. Allied Ships Not much use. In addition to being relatively slow and (except for battleships) weak, points and kills scored by allied ships are not accumulated, but are lost after the mission. If you are trying to rack up points and kills, you may want to toggle their auto-attack off and send them away from the battle. Otherwise, they can be used as roadblocks. Mission Walkthroughs All missions have a time limit of 15:00, which counts down in the upper right hand corner. Chapter 1 Mission A An easy mission, meant to let the player get used to the combat system. Milfie, Ranpha and Forte will win this battle handily even if you don't touch the controls, thanks to good pilot bonuses (even if you chose "run away"). Reinforcements appear at 13:30 (2 ships) and 12:40 (4 ships), but they die just as quickly as the others. Chapter 1 Mission B This is the first of several flagship missions. Simply clearing these missions is easy - just send all Emblem Frames to attack the flagship. Therefore I will assume the player is aiming to completely destroy the enemy fleet. If Tact delayed accepting command from Luft (boosting the trust of Milfie and Mint), then Milfie has partner-level bonuses. Have the other Emblem Frames handle ships approaching the Elsior while Lucky Star cleans house. If Tact accepted command immediately (boosting the trust of Ranpha, Forte and Vanilla), then the team is fairly balanced. Split the Emblem Frames among the three corridors and watch them chew throught the enemy fleet. Chapter 2 Mission A Chapters 2-6 each focus on a specific heroine, allowing that heroine to reach partner-level bonuses for that chapter (assuming the player doesn't make mistakes), while other heroines' bonuses are quite limited. Unfortunately, Milfie, the chapter 2 heroine, isn't available in this mission, so the player must make do with less powerful units. Fortunately, this mission is still relatively easy - cruisers and destroyers pose no real threat. Ranpha may need Harvester's repair abilities if she gets too far ahead, but that's about it. Chapter 2 Mission B Assuming the player didn't mess up with Milfie, the Lucky Star can take on Rezom's southern force solo. The other emblem frames will automatically clean up the few northern ships, so they can be safely ignored. This mission introduces the carrier ship. Despite the name, it does not launch any fighters. It is by far the slowest and toughest ship encountered in the early missions. Emblem Frames making their initial attack run on a carrier ship will not avoid its initial barrage of missiles and will take decent damge, so it is generally not advised to solo them with Ranpha. Chapter 3 Mission A This mission should pose no problem; just take out either of the enemies to clear. Without their Dark Angel upgrades, the Hell Hounds are no match for our heroines. Chapter 3 Mission B This chapter is Ranpha's chance to shine. Take the Elsior into the southwest corner as in the mission briefing, with slow-moving Trick Master and Lucky Trigger for protection, while Kung-Fu Fighter cleans house. Make sure Harvester follows in case Kung-Fu Fighter needs repairs. Lucky Star (and possibly Trick Master) can help with enemies on the other side from Kung-Fu Fighter. The Missile Ships are introduced in this mission. They have a pretty long missile range, but its fairly easy to take them out long before they get close enough to Elsior. Chapter 4 Mission A If you choose to prioritize rescue of the merchant fleet, this mission is pretty easy. Most of the ships will go after the merchants, who head along the north edge of the map towards the far corner. Kung-Fu Fighter and/or Lucky Star can easily reach them in time to win with no damage to the merchant fleet. If you choose to prioritize the Elsior's own safety, then it becomes much harder to protect the merchants so that they take no damage. They head across the center of the map, so at top speed Kung-Fu Fighter can barely reach the lead enemy in time to destroy it before it can fire. I imagine sending both Kung-Fu Fighter and Lucky Star could manage it, but this is unconfirmed since after the first two or three tries I went back to the "prioritize rescuing merchant fleet" choice. Note that even if all the merchants get destroyed, you can still "clear" the mission. I don't consider this a real win, but if for some reason you're desperate (or you just don't like merchants)... Chapter 4 Mission B A fairly straightforward mission. If you're just aiming to clear, the Hell Hounds' fighters should be no match for the Emblem Frames, especially if Mint gets a Flyer Dance in. If you want to take out the enemy ships, send Happy Trigger (who has trouble keeping up with the fighters anyways) along with Harvester and optionally Kung-Fu Fighter or Lucky Star (make sure not to send Kung-Fu Fighter against the carrier ship). Have Trick Master and whoever else is left behind guard Elsior. Should be an easy mission. Chapter 5 Mission A This mission introduces the Battlecruiser, the most dangerous enemy ship in the game due to its high speed and firepower. If it is not taken out early, it will catch up to and destroy the Elsior in short order. Unfortunately, it is also the flagship of this mission, so destroying it ends the mission early. On top of that all the pilots are set to low level regardless of trust for this mission, so taking out the entire enemy fleet before Sherry destroys the Elsior is practically impossible. If you somehow do manage it, please let me know. Chapter 5 Mission B This mission sports more enemy ships than any other mission (tied with 10-A), and is the hardest of all the early missions. There are two routes you can take: The central route proposed in the briefing, or around the southeast corner. Central route: Take out Sherry's battlecruiser first; do not let it reach the Elsior. Have your remaining fighters attack anything that comes near the Elsior in order of nearness, making sure to cover both front and rear. Southeastern route: Take out Sherry's battlecruiser first; do not let it reach the Elsior. I recommend multiple fighters for this. Follow up by destroying the surrounding frigates and destroyers; the northern force can then be taken out at the player's leisure. The Elsior will take significant damage on this route, but it is overall the safer one (assuming Sherry's Battlecruiser is taken out immediately). Chapter 6 Mission This battle should be pretty easy after the last two. Let the Elsior stay back while the Emblem Frames methodically destroy all enemies. Since this is Vanilla's chapter, Harvester's Repair Wave should be useable fairly often. If for some reason you find it difficult, simply pick "teach Eonia's forces a lesson" and mob the carrier ship for the win. If "protecting the Elsior is most important" is chosen, then both enemy and allied reinforcements will appear during the mission. Chapter 7 Mission Interestingly, the cargo ship is displayed green like allied ships, but it cannot be given orders. From this mission onwards, Tact's Partner (chosen in the story part of this chapter) plays the leading role. With maxed bonuses, she can generally take on an entire enemy fleet with no problems. If you want to protect the passenger ships full of civilians, immediately send Kung-Fu Fighter and/or Lucky Star to take out the right-most pair of missile ships. Aside from that, simply have Elsior play rearguard to the passenger ships while Tact's Partner cleans house. As long as Elsior guards the last passenger ship, enemies will attack the Elsior first, where the Emblem Frames guarding the Elsior can keep them busy. The remaining missile ships and the northeast reinforcements can be held back by the allied battleship and whoever took out the first missile ships. Chapter 8 Mission A This mission introduces the assault satellite, a stationary "ship" with high armor and damage. In particular, its anti-ship laser (range 10,000) is very dangerous to the Elsior. Fortunately, since it never moves it's not dangerous as long as you keep your distance. Most of the enemy ships will come straight at you, but the missile ships will stay around the satellite and defend it. The group has quite a bit of combined firepower, so it's best to go in as a group and make sure the first one in is someone who can take the heat (i.e. not Ranpha). If you like, you can just have Tact's Partner destroy the enemy fleet while the other ships protect the Elsior. If you want to solo the satellite's group, though, make sure Harvester follows for repairs. Chapter 8 Mission B This mission is the first appearance of the powered-up Emblem Frames, and as a bonus the heroines all have level 3 bonuses (level 4 for Tact's Partner). Don't get reckless, and this mission should not be difficult. Start by taking out the enemy frigates, then move on to the front-most satellite. The carrier ships should near that position at the same time you do, so be careful. Once that satellite and the carrier ships are gone, you can make your rounds of the other satellites. The satellites are individually defeatable, but they're powerful enough that soloing them consecutively is taxing even for the powered up Emblem Frames. Take them in a group, keep Harvester on constant repair duty, and you shouldn't have problems. If you have problems with the time limit, then whenever Tact's Partner has her final available use it to 1HKO the next satellite. (If the Partner is Ranpha, make sure Vanilla follows with a repair order!) Chapter 9 Mission The Emblem Frames return to their non-powered-up versions for this mission only. Fortunately this is a flagship mission, so if worst comes to worst just aim for the flagship. Send Elsior to the southwest corner. It may appear that the northwest corridor provides safe haven, but it's actually the location enemy reinforcements appear, so it's best not to head there. Other than that, it's a fairly straightforward battle. Take out the approaching fighters, then the frigates, then the flagship. Tact's Partner will be your primary source of damage. If you want, you can send Lucky Star and/or Kung-fu Fighter to clear the reinforcements (a cruiser and 3 destroyers). If Sherry's battlecruiser gets too close to Elsior, you'll need to take it out immediately. Chapter 9 (Forte) Mission A Unlike the other Angels, on Forte's route you have to fight two back-to-back battles in Chapter 9, instead of just one. In the first mission, Forte has to clear out an assault satellite covering a narrow pass so the Elsior can escape through it. This satellite is significantly stronger than the previous ones; in fact, it's the same as the ones on the final level. It's still no match for Forte, however. At the start, immediately have the Elsior move towards the exit while Forte attacks either of the enemies to charge up her spirit. Once that's done, kill the satellite with a Strike Burst. Most of the enemies will content themselves with fighting the Angels doing the rearguard, but Sherry will come straight at the Elsior, as usual. Have Forte use the frigate to refill her spirit meter and then take Sherry out with another Strike Burst. After that, you can proceed straight for the objective, or double back and destroy the remaining enemies. Keep an eye on Milfeulle; the four highspeed frigates like to gang up on her, and if she goes down Camus and the frigates will likely go after the Elsior. Chapter 9 (Forte) Mission B Sherry and the Hell Hounds are still stubbornly coming after you, so you have to kill them again. Despite what the briefing says, there's no need to detach Vanilla to help Forte; she's just as strong as she was on the previous level while the enemies are far weaker. Move the Elsior up the pass to put some distance between you and the pursuers while Forte mops up the enemies in front, then have her double back to finish of the remaining enemies. If Sherry corners the Elsior, you still have a small chance of surviving by charging her and getting beside her where she can't hit you. The Elsior will still take ruinous damage, but won't be destroyed outright if you're lucky. Chapter 10 Mission A A fairly straightforward, if somewhat difficult, battle. Destroy each group of enemies in order, repairing as necessary. The faster ships (dark angels, frigates, missile ships) should be no problem. Do not let Eonia's flagship approach Elsior. Fortunately, it's fairly slow, almost as slow as the carrier ships. Once the faster ships have been taken out, focus all your firepower on the flagship. The carrier ships will pose a problem due to their numbers and toughness. Focus them down one at a time. Be on constant watch, ready to give repair / supply orders at a moment's notice; it is not unusual to see half of even Happy Trigger's HP disappear in one volley. Chapter 10 Mission B Take the enemy fighters 1v1; if any of them are ignored they'll head straight for Elsior. The powered up dark angels are nearly a match for our powered up heroines, so use your final attacks as soon as they come available. Harvester doesn't have a final attack, but she doesn't take much damage, so you can simply let whoever finishes off their own opponent help her. I recommend switching around the order so that Kung-fu Fighter's attack target is next to Harvester's, in case Ranpha needs repairs. Warning: Trick Master and Happy Trigger, if left to their own devices, will fly too far past their opponents and be unable to catch up to them and stop them from reaching Elsior. You must reissue their attack commands the moment they pass their opponents. Chapter 11 Mission The only satellites you actually need to destroy are the ones close to the Elsior's route (8 for the default route). Of course, you can still take out the others if you like. As Rester points out these new satellites are pretty dangerous; but take them one at a time as a group, and they shouldn't be a problem. Don't forget repairs. Flyer Dance and Strike Burst can one-shot these satellites; be sure to make use of them. If Milfie is Tact's partner, so can Hyper Cannon. Midway through the battle, an enemy reinforcement fleet will appear, and will be intercepted by Luft's reinforcements. They can be safely ignored as long as the Elsior keeps moving. If satellite clearing is going slow and the Elsior has to hold position, then you'll need to send one of the Emblem Frames to guard Elsior's rear. Category:Walkthroughs